los nuevos retos
by alpha and omega s
Summary: la secuela de la primera aventura, nuevos peligros y enemigos llegaran a Jasper y depende de Humphrey, Kate y sus cachorros para detenlos, pero un oscuro y antiguo secreto será revelado, estarán listo para lo que los aguarda
1. poniendose al dia

**Los nuevos retos **

**Es el primer capítulo de esta nueva secuela, les prometo que será las más largas de la secuela, aunque no creo que alcance la misma longitud que el deber de Humphrey, tendrá un aproximado de cincuenta capítulos, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Luz: "bueno, alguna vez han oído del guardián del infierno" les pregunte

Humphrey: "jamás he oído algo como eso" le dije

Kate: "yo tampoco" le dije

Luz: "es una antigua leyenda, que va en paralelo con la del guardián" les explique

Humphrey: "conozco la leyenda del guardián, pero como es la del guardián del infierno" le pregunte

Luz: "dice la leyenda, que el día que aparezca un guardián, desde el infierno aparecerá su contra parte, este ser tendrá una fuerza aterradora, y a medida que el guardián se fortalezca, este ser se fortalecerá aún más, dice que sus fuerzas no tendrán limite, podrían superar incluso al Grande, que como el guardián su papel es mantener el equilibrio, y para eso eliminara al guardián ya que pone la balanza a favor de la luz, este temible ser se conoce como el guardián del infierno"

Humphrey: tanto Kate como yo estábamos en shock, "esa leyendas son ciertas" le pregunte

Luz: "no lo sé, pero creo que era mejor decirte, ya que ese demonio pesadilla lo menciono" le explique

Kate: "tal vez solo mintió para llenarnos de miedo" les sugerí

Luz: "si también lo pensé, por eso dije que era solo una posibilidad, pero si no mintió, estaríamos en graves problemas, ya que según la leyenda el mantiene el equilibrio, pero a diferencia de ti, lo hace por medio del control, conquistaría todo el mundo y haría lo que le plazca" les explique

Humphrey: "no tomare riesgos, mañana hablare con el Grande, y si llega a ser real, hay que estar preparados" les dije

Kate: "creo que es lo mejor, pero espero que no sea real, realmente sonó como un verdadero monstruo" le dije preocupada

Luz: "espero que tengas razón Kate" le dije

Kate: en ese momento escuchamos a los cachorros acercándose, "ni una palabra a nadie, hasta que estemos seguro que esta amenaza sea real" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo, no hay necesidad de asustar a nadie innecesariamente" les dije

Luz: "no diré nada" le dije

Kate: asentí, y en ese momento vimos entrar a nuestros cachorros, junto con Daisy y Katie, "ya te enteraste lo que está pasando entre Reiz y Daisy, y Nova y Katie" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si esta mañana, pero ya hable con ellos" le dije

Kate: "espero que no hayas sido muy duro con ellos" le dije

Humphrey: "sé que soy protector a veces, pero también comprendo el amor joven, recuerda que me enamore de la loba más hermosa a esa edad" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "y yo me enamore del lobo más cariñoso y guapo" le dije cariñosamente mientras le daba un beso

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos compartimos un beso

Tristán: cuando entramos vimos que mis padres estaban en medio de un beso, "si quieren volvemos más tarde" les dije

Kate: nos separamos cuando escuchamos a Tristán, "tranquilo cariño, pasen, ya sacaremos la cena" le dije

Los cachorros asintieron y entraron a la cueva

Humphrey: saque el caribú y lo arrastre hasta el medio de todos, "disfrútenlo" les dije sonriendo

Los cachorros sonrieron y empezaron a comer

Humphrey: cuando estábamos satisfechos les dije, "ya es tarde, es hora de dormir" les dije

Kate: "Katie, Daisy, las acompaño a sus cuevas" les pregunte

Daisy: "gracias, Kate" le dije sonriendo

Katie: asentí sonriendo

Kate: "ya vuelvo" le dije cariñosamente a Humphrey, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: "ten cuidado" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "lo tendré" le dije sonriendo, y luego las tres salimos de la cueva, mientras bajábamos por la pendiente hacia la cueva de Katie les dije, "por cierto me entere lo que paso entre ustedes y Nova y Reiz"

Katie: "estas bien con eso señora" le pregunte un poco nerviosa ya que toco el tema

Kate: "completamente, estoy muy feliz de ver lo alegre que son uno al lado del otro" les dije cariñosamente

Daisy: "gracias Kate" le dije sonriendo

Katie: "si muchas gracias" le dije alegre

Kate: sonreí y les dije, "no es nada" luego seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la cueva e Katie

Katie: "gracias por acompañarme, aunque solo vivo debajo de ustedes" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "sé que es así, pero me daba la oportunidad de hablar con ustedes" le dije sonriendo

Daisy: "hasta mañana Katie" le dije

Katie: "hasta mañana Daisy" le dije sonriendo, en estos pocos días Daisy se había convertido en mi mejor amiga

Daisy: seguí caminando con Kate, hasta que llegue a la cueva de mis padres

Niky: estaba esperando a Daisy, cuando de repente note que venía con Kate, "hola cariño" le dije con dulzura

Daisy: "hola mamá" le dije alegremente mientras la abrazaba

Niky: cuando rompimos el abrazo le dije sonriendo, "entra a la cueva, tengo que hablar con Kate"

Daisy: "está bien mamá" le dije asintiendo

Kate: vi como entro a la cueva y luego me dirigí a Niky, "como has estado, hace rato que no hablamos" le dije

Niky: "bien, todo bastante normal" le dije

Kate: "si yo perdí esa palabra en mi vida hace tiempo, pero no me quejo es más me gusta" le dije alegremente

Niky: "me imagino, en verdad tienes una vida muy emocionante" le dije

Kate: "es cierto" le dije asintiendo

Niky: "puedo hacerte una pregunta" le pregunte

Kate: "claro que es" le pregunte

Niky: "a te enteraste lo de Daisy y Reiz" le pregunte

Kate: "si en la tarde me entere, pero estoy feliz por ellos" le dije

Niky: "me alegra escucharlo, también me alegro por Daisy" le dije sonriendo

Kate: mire el cielo y note que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, "nos vemos luego, Humphrey y los cachorros me esperan" le dije

Niky: "cuídate, hablamos luego" le dije sonriendo

Kate: asentí y empecé a caminar de regreso a la cueva de Humphrey y mía, cuando llegue a la cueva vi que los cachorros estaban jugando con Humphrey, lo que me hizo sonreír, "pensé que ya iban a la cama" les dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "así se suponía, pero me convencieron para jugar un rato más" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí y le dije, "es muy fácil convencerte cariño"

Humphrey: "es que no les puedo decir no a ustedes" les dije sonriendo

Kate: le devolví la sonrisa y le lami la mejilla, y luego me dirigí a los cachorros y les dije, "ya es hora de ir a dormir"

Silver: "cinco minutos más por favor" le pedí

Kate: vi como los demás nos miraron con cara de súplica, luego mire a Humphrey, "creo que cinco minutos no nos harían daño" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: vi como los cachorros sonrieron y corrieron hacia nosotros para seguir jugando

Kate: después de veinte minutos los cachorros por fin habían caído dormidos del agotamiento, "sin duda tienen mucha energía" le dije mientras recuperaba el aliento

Humphrey: "lo sé" le dije asintiendo, "a pesar de nuestra entrenamiento apenas podemos llevarles el paso" le dije

Kate: "que esperabas son seis cachorros llenos de energía y fue un largo día" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "es cierto" le dije asintiendo

Kate: "creo que es hora de un merecido descanso" le dije con un bostezo

Humphrey: asentí y acomodamos a los cachorros en la cama de hojas, y luego nos acomodamos a su alrededor, pero note que apenas si cambiamos, "han crecido mucho" le dije

Kate: "lo sé, creo que pronto tendremos que hacerles sus propias camas" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero voy a extrañar estos momentos" le dije con tristeza

Kate: "yo también, pero esto es parte de ser padres, algún día van a dejar la cueva, y volveremos a ser solo nosotros dos" le dije con un poco de tristeza

Humphrey: "es cierto, pero no es tan malo al menos estaremos los dos" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "tienes razón" le dije dándole un beso, "además no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso en algún tiempo más"

Humphrey: "es cierto, lo que debemos hacer es disfrutar el tiempo con ellos" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí y le dije, "buenas noches amor"

Humphrey: "que descanses hermosa" le dije amorosamente, luego ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

Kate: me desperté temprano a la mañana siguiente, cuando mire a mi alrededor note que todos seguían profundamente dormidos, con excepción de Nova que no estaba en la cueva, "donde estará" me pregunte, me levante con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, y camine afuera de la cueva, cuando mire a mi alrededor, lo vi bajando por la pendiente, en silencio lo empecé a seguir hasta que vi entro a la cueva de Katie, me reí entre dientes y me asome por la entrada y pude ver a Katie y Nova muy cariñosos, sonreí y regrese a mi cueva, cuando llegue a la cueva vi a Humphrey esperándome en la entrada, "buenos días amor" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "buenos días hermosa" le dije cariñosamente, "has visto a Nova de casualidad" le pregunte

Kate: "fue al lago a tomar un poco de agua" le dije

Humphrey: la mire por un momento y le dije con calma, "en serio dime donde está, sabe que se cuando alguien me está mintiendo"

Kate: "se me olvidaba esa habilidad" pensé, "fue a la cueva de Katie" le dije

Humphrey: "que, para que" le pregunte confundido

Kate: "tal vez por la misma razón por la que ibas a mi cueva cuando éramos cachorros" le dije con un pequeña sonrisa

Humphrey: me reí un poco de esos recuerdos, "de todas maneras no me gusta que este saliendo sin avisarnos" le dije

Kate: suspire, y le dije, "sé que no es correcto, pero no seas tan duro con el" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y le dije, "está bien"

Kate: sonreí y luego mire el cielo, note que era muy temprano, "creo que es un poco temprano para despertar a los cachorros" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, pero aprovechare para conseguir el desayuno, si quieres puedes dormir un poco más" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "gracias" le dije mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo

Humphrey: "descansa" le dije cariñosamente le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: asentí y me acosté en la cama de hojas cayendo dormida casi de inmediato

Humphrey: vi cómo se quedó dormida, sonreí y Salí de la cueva, cuando llegue enfrente de la cueva de Katie, di una rápida mirada y puede verlos a ambos dormidos uno al lado del otro, en ese momento tuve un flash back de Kate y yo cuando éramos jóvenes, sonreí y seguí caminando hacia el valle, después de pocos minutos ya está de regreso con un caribú bastante grande, cuando pase enfrente de la cueva de Katie, vi que ambos estaban aun profundamente dormidos, quería dejarlos así un rato más, pero se perderían el desayuno, cuan cuidado me acerque a ellos y los empuje suavemente para despertarlos

Nova: solté un bostezo y mire a mi lado, para ver que estaba al lado de Katie, lo que me hizo sonreí, pero casi de inmediato sentí que alguien nos observaba, cuando voltee me quede helado al ver que era mi papá

Katie: cuando me desperté vi a Nova sentado a mi lado, sonreí y le lami la mejilla

Nova: le hice un gesto para que mirara enfrente

Katie: entendí lo que quería decirme y mire enfrente, y me quede congelada cuando vi a Humphrey mirándonos a ambos, "b-buenos d-días s-señor" le dije nerviosa

Nova: "b-buenos, d-días, p-papá" le igual de nervioso

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y les dije, "vamos se van a perder el desayuno"

Nova: ambos asentimos y vimos como salió de la cueva

Katie: cuando salió de la cueva ambos soltamos un suspiro de alivio, "creí que se iba a molestar con nosotros" le dije

Nova: "lo sé, y más porque me salid de la cueva sin avisarles" le dije

Katie: "menos mal no fue así" le dije sonriendo

Nova: "es cierto" le dije mientras sonreía, "por cierto es mejor que vayamos" le dije

Katie: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: cuando llegue a la cueva vi a Kate y los demás cachorros durmiendo pacíficamente, quería dejarlos dormir un poco más, pero quería despedirme antes de ir a ver el Grande, "cariño es hora de despertar" le dije cariñosamente mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja izquierda

Kate: me reí por la sensación, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Humphrey mirándome con una sonrisa, "hola amor" le dije mientras le daba un rápido beso

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso le dije, "creo que debemos despertar a los demás cachorros"

Kate: asentí y ambos empezamos a despertar a los demás, cuando todos estaban despiertos, vimos entrar a Nova y Katie a la cueva

Humphrey: "vamos a desayunar, luego tengo que decirles algo a todos" les dije

Todos asintieron y empezaron a desayunar, cuando terminaron todos los cachorros miraron a Humphrey para saber que tenía que decir

Silver: "que pasa papá" le pregunte

Humphrey: "quería decirles que tengo que salir hoy y no volveré hasta la noche" les dije

Esperanza: "a dónde vas" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "tengo que hablar con el grande acerca de un asunto importante" le dije

Tristán: "buena suerte" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias Tristán" le dije sonriendo, "nos veremos esta noche" les dije

Estrella: "ten cuidado" le dije mientras lo abrazábamos

Humphrey: "lo tendré" le dije

Kate: me acerque a Humphrey y le di un beso, "ten mucho cuidado en serio, y no hagas nada estúpido" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "hare mi mejor intento" le dije sonriendo

Kate: me reí entre dientes

Humphrey: "adiós" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla, luego me concentre para ir al cielo

Kate: vimos como desapareció, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento, "espero que no pase nada" me dije a mi misma

Humphrey: cuando llegue al cielo vi que todo estaba como siempre, camine hasta donde vive el Grande, cuando llegue lo vi muy serio

El Grande: "te estaba esperando Humphrey, y se a que vienes" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "entonces es real" le pregunte

**¿Qué responderá el Grande?, ¿Qué más aventuras les aguardaran a Humphrey y su familia?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	2. la verdad

**Los nuevos retos **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, he tenido demasiados trabajos en la Universidad **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey: "entonces es real" le pregunte

El Grande: "no estoy totalmente seguro, pero sé que algo paso el mismo día que te volviste Guardián" le explique

Humphrey: "que paso" le pregunte

El Grande: "es algo que paso en el infierno, no estoy muy seguro que es, pero todo cambio por allá en ese momento" le explique

Humphrey: "no hay forma de investigar" le pregunte

El Grande: "yo no puedo hacer nada, sabes que no puedo salir del cielo, pero puedes ir con ayuda de Scoot y Toocs, pero te advierto es un lugar muy peligroso" le dije

Humphrey: "me imagino todos los que más me odian están allá" le dije

El Grande: "no solo eso, tu alma es muy valiosa la que está a cargo en ese lugar va a hacer todo lo posible para convencerte de quedarte allí" le avise

Humphrey: "dudo que pueda hacerlo" le dije

El Grande: "no te confíes, tentar a los demás es su especialización" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "lo tendré en mente" le dije asintiendo

El Grande: "por cierto mándale saludos de mi parte" le dije

Humphrey: "que" le pregunte confundido

El Grande: "tranquilo entenderás mas adelante" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y regrese a Jasper

El Grande: "buena suerte" dije en voz baja

Humphrey: tan pronto regrese empecé a buscar a Scoot y Toocs, no tarde mucho en encontrar el aroma de Toocs, lo seguí por un rato hasta que llegue a un lago algo apartado de la manada, él estaba mirando su reflejo y parecía estar muy pensativo, "estas bien" le pregunte mientras me acercaba

Toocs: "si, solo estaba muy pensativo" le dije mientras miraba el lago

Humphrey: "sobre que" le pregunte

Toocs: suspire y le dije, "sobre que he cometido muchas maldades en el pasado, miles han muerto por mi culpa, y he hecho grandes atrocidades, y sin importar lo que haga esa culpa me seguirá toda la vida"

Humphrey: lo mire con lastima, sin duda había hecho cosas atroces en el pasado, pero no era su culpa, puse mi pata sobre su hombro, y le dije, "sé que estas lleno de culpa y arrepentimiento, y nada de lo que hagas cambiara lo que alguna vez hiciste, pero se te dio otra oportunidad, y la debes aprovechar, además mira hacia adelante la vida continua, y debes continuar con ella" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa al final

Toocs: sonreí y le dije, "gracias"

Humphrey: "no es nada" le dije sonriendo

Toocs: "por cierto me estabas buscando" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "de hecho si, necesito que Scoot y tú me ayuden con algo" le dije

Toocs: "claro, sabes que te ayudaríamos sin importar que, que necesitas" le pregunte

Humphrey: "necesito ir al infierno" le dije

Toocs: "excepto eso, no te ayudare a ir a ese lugar" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "en serio necesito ir allí, tengo que verificar algo" le dije seriamente

Toocs: "no sabes lo peligroso que es ese lugar" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "es cierto no lo sé, pero no me subestimes" le dije

Toocs: "no lo haría, no de nuevo" le dije asintiendo, "pero estoy seguro que si mi padre se llegara a enterar se molestaría mucho" le explique

Humphrey: "de hecho él fue el que me lo sugirió" le dije

Toocs: "que" le dije sorprendido, "algo realmente malo debió pasar" me dije a mi mismo con preocupación

Humphrey: "que dices entonces" le pregunte

Toocs: "si mi padre lo dijo, algo realmente debe estar pasando allá, te ayudare" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias, ahora hay que buscar a Scoot" le dije

Scoot: "no es necesario" le dije mientras salía de unos arbustos

Toocs: "hace cuánto tiempo has estado allí" le pregunte

Scoot: "el suficiente, te estaba buscando cuando escuche tu conversación con Humphrey" le explique

Humphrey: "entonces vamos" le dije

Toocs y Scoot asintieron y se acercaron a Humphrey

Scoot: "una advertencia, es muy probable que no te guste lo que veras allá" le dije

Humphrey: "no importa, tengo que averiguar la verdad" le dije seriamente

Toocs: ambos asentimos y lo transportamos al infierno, "llegamos" le dije

Humphrey: mire a mi alrededor, y vi que estábamos en una especie de caverna muy grande, habían postes de fuego y lagos de lava en varias partes, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue varios lobos pequeños, pero con alas de demonio

"vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí" dijo un voz que resonó por todos lados

Scoot: "sabe que estamos aquí" les dije

Humphrey: "quien sabe que estamos aquí" le pregunte, pero de repente vi a una loba bastante hermosa de pelaje rojo, con unos ojos cafés oscuros

"que gusto es tener visitas para variar" dijo la loba, mientras caminaba alrededor, de Humphrey, "nada mal, para ser un mortal" dijo la loba mientras lo miraba

Humphrey: "quien eres tú" le pregunte

Se rio ligeramente, "tengo muchos nombre, pero me conocen como la Diabla" dijo sonriendo

Humphrey: "Diabla" le pregunte

Diabla: "si, la reina del infierno, la dama de la oscuridad" dijo, luego miro a Humphrey con una sonrisa y dijo, "y soy la madre de Scoot y Toocs"

Humphrey: "¡QUE!" grite sorprendido, "es su madre" pregunte sin poder creerlo

Scoot: "si ella es nuestra madre" le dije con calma

Humphrey: "y pensé que ya nada me podría sorprender" me dije a mi mismo

Diabla: "que es lo que hacen en el infierno" les pregunte

Humphrey: "has oído hablar del guardián del infierno" le pregunte

Diabla: me puse muy seria cuando lo escuche, "que sabes de el" le pregunte

Humphrey: "casi nada, vengo a averiguar si es verdad"

Diabla: "es verdad, es terriblemente verdad" le dije

Humphrey: "entones está aquí" le pregunte

Diabla: "si esta allá abajo" les dije mientras apuntaba a un profundo agujero

Humphrey: "puedo verlo" le pregunte

Diabla: "estás loco, es muy peligroso" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "como si eso me haya detenido antes" le dije mientras saltaba al agujero, pero cuando lo hice había una especia de barrera que no me dejo pasar, "que paso" pregunte confundido

Diabla: "es una barrera que yo la hice, para evitar que escapara del infierno" le explique

Humphrey: "entonces no podrá escapar de aquí" le pregunte

Diabla: "no estoy segura, puedo mantenerlo siempre que sus fuerzas no sobrepase a las mías, pero cada vez se está volviendo más fuerte" le explique

Humphrey: "que tan fuerte eres" le pregunte

Diabla: "mucho más que tú, menos que El Grande" le explique

Humphrey: trague saliva con preocupación, "si llega a liberarse todo estaría pedido" dije

Diabla: "probablemente" le dije

Humphrey: suspire y le dije, "gracias por la información, es hora de irnos"

Diabla: "porque no te quedas un poco más" le dije seductivamente, mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia el

Humphrey: "en verdad tenemos que irnos ya, gracias por la información" le dije con calma

Diabla: "podemos pasar un buen rato, solo tú y yo" le dije con un guiño, justo cuando estaba enfrente

Humphrey: "lo siento pero ya tengo una compañera" le dije

Diabla: "no tiene por qué enterarse" le dije mientras me acercaba al punto que nuestras narices estaban a pocos centímetros de tocarse

Humphrey: "yo no soy infiel" le dije seriamente mientras me alejaba

Diabla: "sabes que podría darte cualquier cosas que quieras si te quedas" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "yo ya tengo todo lo que deseo" le dije mientras empezaba a alejarme con Scoot y Toocs

Scoot: "sabes que no se dará por vencida tan fácil, verdad" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no importa lo que diga o haga, no hay forma que me convenza de quedarme" les dije con calma

Diabla: sonreí y le dije, "si te vas, nunca sabrás lo que le pasa a tu padre"

Humphrey: me detuve en seco cuando menciono a mi padre, "de que hablas" le pregunte

Diabla: "pronto dejara su mundo" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "si lo lastimas acabare contigo yo mismo" le gruñí furioso

Diabla: "yo no le hare nada, pero está enfermo, sus días están contados" le dije con calma

Humphrey: "enfermo de que" le pregunte preocupado

Diabla: "quédate y no solo te diré de que, sino que también lo curare" le dije sonriendo malvadamente

Humphrey: me quede pensativo, no podía dejar que mi padre muriera, pero aun estaba el peligro del guardián del infierno, y si no lo derroto, habrá miles de muertos

Scoot: mire a Toocs y vi que el asintió, ambos nos acercamos a Humphrey y le dije a nuestra madre, "hasta luego madre" luego nos transportamos de nuevo a Jasper

Diabla: "esperen" les dije, pero ya se había ido, "tan cerca" gruñí

Mientras tanto en Jasper

Humphrey: "porque hicieron eso" les dije molesto

Scoot: "no podíamos correr el riesgo que te quedaras allá" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "pero mi papá" les dije con tristeza

Toocs: "a todos les llega su hora, tarde o temprano, es el ciclo de la vida" le dije

Humphrey: mire al suelo con tristeza

Scoot: "no te sientas mal Humphrey, si quieres puedo revisar a tu papá, si tiene alguna enfermedad yo podre detectarla, y hasta podría conseguir una cura" le dije alentadoramente

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "gracias, le diré a mi papá que te vea más tarde, pero solo le diré que es para un revisión médica común, para que no se preocupe"

Scoot: "lo estaré esperando" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y les dije, "nos vemos más tarde" les dije

Toocs: ambos nos despedimos y vamos como se fue, cuando estaba fuera del alcance del oído, me dirigí a Scoot, "note a mamá muy preocupada" le dije seriamente

Scoot: "si también lo note, ese ser debe ser muy poderoso para ponerla así" le dije seriamente

Toocs: "crees que Humphrey esté listo" le pregunte

Scoot: "si toda la leyenda es cierta, tano tu como yo sabemos la repuesta" le dije seriamente

Toocs: suspire, "es lo que temía" le dije con tristeza

Scoot: "pero ya había tomado ciertas precauciones" le dije con un pequeña sonrisa

Toocs: "los cachorros" le pregunte

Scoot: "lo notaste" le pregunte

Toocs: "lo supe desde que los vi, pero Humphrey sabe lo que hiciste" le pregunte

Scoot: negué con la cabeza, "no lo sabe, si le hubiera preguntado lo habría prohibido desde un inicio" le dije

Toocs: "tarde o temprano se enterara" le dije

Scoot: suspire y le dije, "lo sé"

Toocs: "te matara cuando se entere" le dije preocupado

Scoot: "no lo hará, no es así, pero sin duda se molestara conmigo" le dije con tristeza

Toocs: "crees que lo que hiciste es correcto" le pregunte

Scoot: "más que correcto, necesario" le dije

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: estaba buscando a mis padres, ya había revisado en el campo de Golf pero no estaban allí, también había revisado otros lugares donde les gusta pasar el tiempo pero nada, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, "tal vez estén en su cueva" pensé, aunque era poco probable, a ellos les gustaba estar ocupados y activos, cuando llegue a su cueva vi a mamá, mirando el paisaje, solté un suspiro de alivio y me acerque a ellos, "hola mamá" le dije sonriendo

Luna: "hola hijo" le dije sonriendo, mientras me acercaba a abrazarlo, "es bueno verte" le dije

Humphrey: "lamento no haber pasado tanto tiempo con ustedes, he estado muy ocupado" les dije en tono de disculpa

Luna: "está bien, entendemos, ser líder de la manada más grande de Jasper no es tarea fácil" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí, pero le pregunte, "y donde esta papá"

Luna: "está en la cueva, se ha sentido un poco débil estos días, pero solo debe ser un refriado" le dije con calma

Humphrey: me preocupe cuando lo dijo, "puedo pasar" le pregunte

Luna: "claro cariño, pero si está dormido no lo despiertes" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: asentí y entre en silencio

Blaze: me acababa de despertar cuando veo a Humphrey entrando a la cueva, "hola hijo" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "hola papá, como te sientes" le pregunte

Blaze: "estoy bien, solo un poco agotado no es nada serio" le dije con calma

Humphrey: "si quieres Scoot puede revisarte, el muy inteligente, seguro te hará sentir mejor" le dije, para tratar de convencerlo

Blaze: "no quiero ser una molestia para él, además estoy seguro que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer" le dije

Humphrey: "de hecho él se ofreció a revisar a la familia, me dijo que era temporada de refriado, y sería bueno una revisión" le mentí

Blaze: lo pensé por un momento y le dije, "claro, una revisión me haría bien" le dije mientras me levantaba

Humphrey: asentí y ambos salimos de la cueva

Luna: "te sientes mejor cariño" le pregunte a Blaze

Blaze: "no mucho, pero vamos a ver a Scoot, para que me haga una revisión rápida" le dije

Luna: "está bien, te veré mas tarde, me iba a reunir con Eve para pasar el rato" le dije sonriendo

Blaze: "que te diviertas" le dije dulcemente

Luna: ambos compartimos un beso y nos fuimos por caminos separados

Humphrey: llegamos a la cueva de Scoot e pocos minutos

Scoot: "hola Blaze" lo salude

Blaze: "hola Scoot" le dije cortésmente

Scoot: "adelante" le dije

Blaze: asentí y entre a la cueva

Humphrey: me senté y espere afuera de la cueva, después de casi una hora vi a Scoot salir, "está todo bien" le pregunte esperanzado

Scoot: suspire y le dije con tristeza, "no del todo, te tengo malas noticias"

**¿Cuáles son las malas noticas?, ¿Qué hará Humphrey, ahora que sabe la verdad sobre el guardián del infiero?, ¿cuáles son las medidas que habrá tomado Scoot?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	3. un dia con papá

**Los nuevos retos**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Scoot: suspire y le dije con tristeza, "no del todo, te tengo malas noticias"

Humphrey: "que tiene" le pregunte con preocupación

Scoot: "es una extraña enfermedad, demasiado rara, no sé cómo tratarla" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: mire al suelo con tristeza, "cuanto tiempo le queda" le pregunte

Scoot: "le calculo entre ocho meses, y un año" le dije

Humphrey: iré al suelo con tristeza

Blaze: Salí de la cueva, Scoot ya me había contado todo, mire a Humphrey y lo vi muy triste, "no te pongas triste hijo" le dije

Humphrey: "como no me voy a poner triste, te vas a morir" le dije con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos

Blaze: "a todos nos llega nuestra hora" le dije en tono bajo

Humphrey: "no hay nada que pueda hacer" le pregunte a Scoot

Scoot: "me temo que no, no puedes ir al cielo por él, porque habrá muerto de manera natural, y no puedes usar tu habilidad para sanar a los demás, ya que morirías si lo hicieras" le explique

Humphrey: "estas seguro que moriría" le pregunte

Scoot: "tanto tu como yo sabemos cómo funciona esa habilidad, lo único que haces es pasar el daño del otro a ti, y gracias a tu habilidad de sanar rápido, desaparece en pocos segundos, pero tu habilidad no te salvaría de esa enfermedad, solo la retrasaría por un año o dos" le explique

Blaze: "además no te dejaría hacerlo, eres demasiado importante para la manada y el mundo" le dije en tono serio

Humphrey: mire el suelo con tristeza

Blaze: "no te pongas triste, yo ya viví mi vida, sé que será duro, pero tendrás que seguir sin mí, además ya lo has hecho" le dije

Humphrey: "y fue muy difícil, pero no quiero separarme de ustedes, no de nuevo" le dije

Blaze: "jamás te dejare, y lo sabes, tu mejor que nadie sabe que hay después de la muerte, solo promete me que visitaras de vez en cuando" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: negué con la cabeza, "te voy a prometer otra cosa, encontrare la cura, no me importa donde tenga que ir, la encontrare" le dije con firmeza

Scoot: "aún queda una año, es posible que encontremos alguna cura" le dije

Blaze: sonreí, sentía una esperanza renovada

Scoot: "les prometo a ambos que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para encontrar alguna cura, pero necesito que Blaze venga a mi cueva una vez cada dos semanas para revisarlo" les dije

Blaze: "estaré sin falta" le dije

Humphrey: "si necesitas cualquier cosa para hacer o encontrar la cura, cuenta conmigo" le dije

Scoot: "gracias, pero recuerda que tienes un asunto más importante entre patas" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "lo sé" le dije seriamente

Blaze: "que pasa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "un nuevo peligro, pero como ningún otro que haya enfrentado antes" le dije seriamente

Blaze: "si hay alguien que pueda con eso, ese eres tú" le dije con confianza

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "gracias papá"

Blaze: "es la verdad" le dije sonriendo, "por cierto les puedo pedir que mantengan en secreto mi condición" les pedí

Humphrey: "creo que mamá debería saber" le dije

Blaze: negué con la cabeza, "quiero pasar buenos momento con ella, y será mejor sin que ella se preocupe por mi condición" le explique

Humphrey: asentí en comprensión, "está bien te lo prometo" le dije

Blaze: "gracias hijo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "te encargo mucho la búsqueda de la cura" le dije a Scoot"

Scoot: "confía en mi hare mi mejor esfuerzo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: asentí y me dirigí a mi papá, "cuídate, y no hagas grandes esfuerzos, tengo que ir a buscar a Kate" le dije

Blaze: "lo hare hijo, nos vemos luego" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y me fui en busca de Kate, solo tarde diez minutos en encontrarla, pero estaba pasando el día con sus amigas, "supongo que puedo contarle más tarde" me dije a mi mismo, no quería dañarle su diversión, "tal vez pueda ir a jugar con los cachorros" pensé, el lugar más probable donde estarían seria el valle así que decidí empezar a buscar allí

Mientras tanto en el bosque oriental

Silver: estaba buscando a Nova, para ver si quería deslizarse en tronco conmigo, le había preguntado a Esperanza si lo había visto, y me dijo que lo había visto dirigirse hacia el bosque oriental con Katie, después de buscar un rato, lo vi paseando con Katie, "Nova" lo llame

Nova: estaba disfrutando de un paseo con Katie, cuando de repente oí a alguien llamarme, mire a donde venía la voz y vi Silver acercándose, "hola hermano" le dije alegre

Katie: "hola Silver" lo salude

Silver: "hola a los dos" los salude

Nova: "que haces hermano" le pregunte

Silver: "te estaba buscando, me preguntaba si querías ir a deslizarte en trineo conmigo" le pregunte

Nova: "me gustaría ir, pero estoy en un paseo con Katie en este momento" le dije

Silver: "pero cada semana vamos a deslizarnos en trineo" le dije

Nova: "lo siento hermano, será la otra semana" le dije

Silver: suspire con tristeza y le dije "está bien, será luego"

Nova: "nos vemos más tarde" le dije mientras continuaba mi paseo con Katie

Silver: suspire otra vez y empecé a caminar sin rumbo, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía nada más planeado para hoy

Humphrey: cuando estaba pasando por el bosque en camino al valle vi a Silver caminando con la cabeza agachada, "que te pasa hijo" le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

Silver: me senté a su lado "no es nada papá" le dije mientras ponía una sonrisa falsa

Humphrey: lo mire por un segundo y le dije, "no me falta usar mis habilidades, para saber que estas mintiendo" vi que agacho su cabeza con vergüenza, "quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dices que pasa" le dije con un tono bajo, pero reconfortante

Silver: "es Nova, antes jugábamos todos los días, pero ahora se la pasa todo el tiempo con Katie" le explique

Humphrey: asentí entiendo su problema, "sé que Nova además de ser tu hermano es tu mejor amigo, pero en estos momentos lo más importante para él es Katie" le explique

Silver: "pero porque, acaso que le hizo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "ambos se enamoraron, es uno de los sentimientos más lindos que hay, por eso es que quieren estar juntos todo el tiempo" le explique

Silver: "pero tenía que olvidarse de la familia" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no digas algo así, aun quiere a toda la familia" le explique

Silver: "no entiendo" le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza

Humphrey: "cuando encuentres a ese alguien especial entenderás" le dije con cariño

Silver: solo suspire con tristeza

Humphrey: "porque no vas a jugar con tus otros hermanos o con tus amigos" le sugerí

Silver: "están ocupados, o jugando algún juego que no me gusta, además cada semana Nova y yo nos deslizamos en trineo por lo que no tenía más planes" le explique

Humphrey: asentí en comprensión, "que tal si vamos a deslizarnos los dos en trineo" le ofrecí

Silver: "me gustaría mucho" le dije mientras sonreía

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "entonces vamos a buscar un buen trineo, y una colina para deslizarnos"

Silver: "vamos" le dije alegremente

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos nos dirigimos a una colina cercana

Silver: mientras caminábamos íbamos buscando una buena corteza para deslizarnos, de repente vi algo en la esquina de mi ojo, cuando fui a revisar vi que era un tronco que estaba caído y que un pedazo de este estaba medio roto, "perfecto" me dije a mi mismo con emoción, lo cogí con mis dientes y empecé a jalarlo, pero no se rompía, después de un rato de unos segundos jalándolo lo solté mientras respiraba pesadamente

Humphrey: me acerque donde estaba Silver y le dije, "buena corteza, necesitas ayuda para sacarlo"

Silver: asentí mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

Humphrey: sonreí y cogí la corteza con mis dientes, pero cuando la levante, vi que levante todo el tronco, y lo volví a dejar en su lugar original, "vaya parece que aún no estaba totalmente suelta" dije sorprendido

Silver: "con razón no la pude sacar" me dije a mi mismo

Humphrey: camine hasta donde la corteza estaba unida con el tronco, y con una patada lo pude romper sin mucha dificultad, luego cogí la corteza y la saque sin mucha dificultad

Silver: ambos seguimos subiendo la colina, hasta que llegamos a la cima de esta

Humphrey: puse la corteza en el suelo y le dije animadamente, "todos abordo"

Silver: sonreí y salte hacia el interior de la corteza

Humphrey: sonreí y me sube detrás de Silver, "listo" le pregunte

Silver: "adelante" le dije emocionado

Humphrey: asentí y empuje el tronco con mi pata para empezar a movernos, en pocos segundos ya estamos bajando a gran velocidad

Silver: estaba emocionado mientras bajábamos, sentía como mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido

Humphrey: "listo para un pequeño truco" le pregunte

Silver: asentí con emoción

Humphrey: sonreí y dirigí la corteza hasta una piedra que utilizaría como rampa, y en pocos segundos estábamos en el aire

Silver: "increíble" dije emocionado mientras estábamos en el aire

Humphrey: poco después aterrizamos en el suelo con fuerza en el suelo, seguimos deslizándonos varios metros, cuando la corteza se detuvo le pregunte, "que te pareció"

Silver: "fue increíble", le dije aun con el corazón acelerado

Humphrey: "quieres deslizarte otra vez" le pregunte

Silver: "si por favor" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: "entonces vamos" le dije sonriendo, mientras recogía la corteza y empezábamos a subir la colina una vez más, después de algunas horas de deslizamientos vi que ya estaba atardeciendo, "creo que es hora de volver a la cueva" le dije a Silver

Silver: "una última deslizada, por favor" le pedí

Humphrey: "vámonos a la cueva ya, seguramente tu madre ya nos está esperando" le dije

Silver: suspire en decepción

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "está bien una última deslizada, pero luego nos vamos a la cueva"

Silver: sonreí y asentí

Humphrey: después de deslizarnos una última vez, ambos nos fuimos a la cueva

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de donde estaban Silver y Humphrey

Kate: "Humphrey ya se demoró demasiado" pensé con preocupación, "espero que no haya hecho nada estúpido" me dije a mi misma, mientras esperaba en la cueva que los cachorros volvieran, después de varios minutos escuche a dos lobos acercándose, cuando me asome por la entrada vi que era Humphrey y Silver subiendo por la colina mientras ambos se reían, lo cual me hizo sonreír

Silver: "ese truco fue genial" le dije animadamente a mi papá mientras subíamos

Humphrey: "y eso tengo algunos trucos mejores" le dije sonriendo

Silver: "algún día me los puedes mostrar" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le dije sonriendo

Kate: me acerque a los dos y les pregunte, "que tal su día"

Silver: "muy bien, papá y yo nos deslizamos en trineo toda la tarde" le dije alegremente

Kate: "me alegro que se divirtieran, ahora ve adentro tengo que hablar unas cosas en privado con tu padre" le dije cariñosamente

Silver: asentí y entre a la cueva

Kate: "cuando estaba dentro de la cueva me dirigí a Humphrey, "es real" le pregunte

Humphrey: suspire y le dije, "por desgracia si, y por la reacción del Grande y la Diabla, es muy poderoso"

Kate: "temía eso" le dije con un suspiro

Humphrey: "no te preocupes amor, los protegeré a todos" le dije con confianza

Kate: "sé que lo harás, pero si esta amenaza es demasiado aun para ti" le dije con preocupación

Humphrey: "encontraría la forma que vencerlo" le dije

Kate: "sin duda lo harías" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Humphrey: le lami la mejilla y le dije, "no te preocupes por eso, sin importar que tan fuerte sea lo venceré"

Kate: "tengo confianza que lo harás" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: "gracias mi amor" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "es mejor que entremos, los demás cachorros no deben tardar en volver" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: asentí y ambos entramos a la cueva

**¿Qué pasara con Guardián del infierno?, ¿Humphrey será capaz de enfrentarlo?, ¿Scoot encontrara la cura para Blaze?, ¿Qué pasara con Silver?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Gracias a Lord** **. SSV que me dejo usar su OC Kaiser **


	4. el entrenamiento comienza

**Los nuevos retos**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. normal, al día siguiente después de los hechos del aniversario (A/N, para entender mejor de aquí en adelante es recomendable leer el segundo capítulo del aniversario)

Humphrey: a la mañana siguiente me despertar antes de que el sol saliera, casi no podía dormir tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, el guardián del infierno, mi padre, y mis cachorros, suspire y con cuidado me levante, sin despertar a Kate, y camine a la entrada, pero antes revise que los cachorros estuvieran bien, vi que todos estaban acomodados en la cama de hojas, pero apenas si cabían, "como crecen de rápido" me dije a mi mismo, "supongo que tendré que hacerles camas individuales" pensé, luego me dirigí a la entrada y me senté mirando el paisaje, pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando cómo debía hacer el entrenamiento de los cachorros, "lo principal es desarrollen la virtud" me dije a mi mismo, paso una hora hasta que el sol por fin se asomó entre las montañas, en esa hora ya había planeado como iba a entrenarlos, "serán unos meses interesantes" me dije a mí mismo

Kate: me desperté al sentir los rayos de sol en mi cara, parpadee un par de veces, y mire a mi lado para ver a Humphrey, pero vi que no estaba, mire a mi alrededor y vi que los cachorros seguían pacíficamente dormidos, cuando mire por la entrada vi a Humphrey mirando el amanecer, silenciosamente me levante y camine hasta el, "buenos días amor, disfrutando la vista" le pregunte

Humphrey: mire atrás y vi a Kate caminando hacia mí, sonreí y le dije cariñosamente, "buenos días amor"

Kate: le lami la mejilla y me senté a su lado, "en que pensabas" le pregunte

Humphrey: "como sabes que simplemente no estaba disfrutando la vista" le pregunte con una sonrisa juguetona

Kate: "porque te conozco, sé que te gustas estos momentos para pensar con claridad" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "es cierto, estaba pensando en cómo entrenar a los cachorros" le dije

Kate: "entiendo, sé que ninguno de los dos espero esto, pero a la larga será por su bien" le dije

Humphrey: la mire con cara de sorpresa y le pregunte, "que"

Kate: "piénsalo, no estaremos siempre para ellos, y con esas habilidades, sabemos que van a estar a salvo, y que las usaran para bien" le explique

Humphrey: "no lo había visto así, pero tienes razón" le dije asintiendo

Kate: sonreí y le pregunte, "y cuál es el plan para hoy"

Humphrey: "al ver que cada cachorro tiene que desarrollar una virtud en específico, voy a entrenarlos por separado, un día a cada uno" le explique

Kate: asentí y le pregunte, "en que te ayudo"

Humphrey: "durante el entrenamiento te diere diciendo" le dije

Kate: asentí y le dije, "creo que tenemos que decirle a los demás que nos ayuden con ciertos deberes de la manada" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, en este momento lo más importante para son los cachorros" le dije asintiendo

Kate: "me encargare de eso, tu ve iniciando el entrenamiento" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y le dije juguetonamente, "primero desayunemos"

Kate: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "es cierto, casi se me olvidaba"

Humphrey: "voy a ir a cazar algo, ya regreso" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "está bien voy despertando a los cachorros" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: asentí y Salí hacia los campos de caza, en donde me encontré con el grupo de caza, "buenos días" los salude

Hutch: "buenos días" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "les importa si me uno al grupo de caza" les pregunte

Candu: "en lo absoluto, incluso nos iría mejor si te nos une" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y todos nos preparamos para cazar

Hutch: "cuál es el plan de caza" le pregunte

Humphrey: "Scar, Candu y Esteban va a atraer a los caribúes hasta el centro del valle, mientras tanto Hutch y Garra van a estar esperando en los lados, y cuando pásenlos atacan, yo esperare en el centro y capturare los que más pueda" les instruí

Los cinco asintieron y se fueron a sus posiciones

Humphrey: después de diez minutos ya habíamos capturado el desayuno de la manada, "bien hecho todos" les dije sonriendo

Hutch: "gracias, iré por ayuda para poder llevar todos los caribúes a la zona de alimentación" le dije

Humphrey: "está bien, los demás cuiden de los caribúes mientras regresa Hutch" les ordene mientras recogía un caribú para mi familia

Kate: después de varios minutos oí a Humphrey acercándose, poco después vi que entro a la cueva, "porque te demoraste tanto" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "estaba ayudando al grupo de caza" le explique

Kate: asentí, "necesitas ayuda" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, yo puedo" le dije sonriendo, mientras empezaba a jalar el caribú hacia el centro de la cueva, "buenos días" salude a los cachorros

Nova: "buenos días papá" le dije sonriendo

Esperanza: "buenos días" le dije alegre

Silver: "buenos días" le dije mientras bostezaba

Kate: "vamos a desayunar" les dije, vi como los cachorros asintieron y se acercaron al caribú

Reiz: cuando terminamos de desayunar le pregunte, "como será el entrenamiento"

Humphrey: "va ser sobretodo psicológica, aunque tendrá una parte física" les explique

Estrella: "cuando vamos a empezar" le pregunte

Humphrey: "hoy mismo, pero me dedicare a uno de ustedes por día" les explique

Tristán: "quieres decir que entrenaras hoy a uno de nosotros, y mañana a otro" le pregunte a ver si entendí

Humphrey: "exactamente así, excepto el entrenamiento físico que lo harán todos juntos" les explique

Silver: "cuando será el entrenamiento físico" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "una vez a la semana, cuando termine un ciclo de entrenamiento" les explique

Esperanza: "un ciclo" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "un ciclo será cuando todos hayan entrenado una vez esa semana" les explique, "quien quiere iniciar hoy con el entrenamiento" les pregunte

Todos los cachorros se quedaron en silencio

Humphrey: "no todos al tiempo" bromee, "como no decidieron ustedes, su madre escogerá quien inicia" les dije

Kate: "un momento que" le dije confundida, pude ver como los cachorros me miraron he hicieron esa linda carita, mire a Humphrey y vi que se estaba riendo entre dientes, "más tarde me la pagara" pensé, mire a los cachorros y se me ocurrió una idea, "creo que tocara dejarlo a la suerte, pensare un número del uno al diez y el que le atine iniciara hoy" les dije

Esperanza: "tres" dije nerviosa

Kate: negué con la cabeza, haciendo que Esperanza soltara un suspiro de alivio

Estrella: "diez" le dije con calma

Kate: volví a negar con la cabeza

Reiz: "nueve" le dije un poco nervioso

Kate: "no" le dije sonriendo

Silver: "seis" le dije con confianza

Kate: negué con la cabeza, "siguiente" dije

Tristán: "cinco" le dije nervioso

Kate: "Nova tú sigues" le dije

Nova: pensé por un momento y le dije "dos"

Kate: "no, es tu turno de nuevo" le dije a Esperanza

Nova: solté un suspiro de alivio sabiendo que ya me había salvado, ya que solo podía quedar entre Esperanza, Estrella, Reiz, Silver

Esperanza: me puse nerviosa y le dije "uno"

Kate: negué con la cabeza otra vez, haciendo que soltara un gran suspiro de alivio, lo que me hizo reír entre dientes

Estrella: "cuatro" le dije un poco nerviosa

Kate: "no, te salvaste" le dije con una sonrisa

Reiz: "ocho" le dije

Kate: "no, era el siete lo siento te toco Tristán" le dije

Tristán: suspire con decepción

Nova: "lo siento hermano" le dije antes de que saliera de la cueva a buscar a Katie

Reiz: "suerte hermano" le dije mientras salía a buscar a Daisy

Silver: "nos vemos luego" le dije mientras Esperanza, Estrella y yo salíamos a buscar a nuestros amigos para jugar

Tristán: "adiós" suspire con tristeza

Humphrey: "no te preocupes hijo, no va ser tan duro" le dije

Tristán: "si, pero quería salir a jugar con mis hermanos y amigos" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: sonreí, sabía que tenía la personalidad de un omega juguetón, "si te esfuerzas, te prometo que te dejare la tarde libre" le ofrecí

Tristán: "en serio" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "sabes que cumplo mi palabra" le dije sonriendo

Tristán: "entonces me esforzare mucho" le dije con determinación

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "vamos"

Tristán: asentí y empecé a seguirlo

Kate: "yo me encargare de los asuntos alphas de hoy, pero si me necesitas solo búscame" le dije

Humphrey: "está bien, nos vemos más tarde, te amo" le dije mientras le daba un rápido beso

Kate: "también te amo, y por favor inicia suave" le pedí

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, seré suave" le dije

Kate: asentí y me acerque a Tristán, "que te vaya bien en el entrenamiento, y si quieres descansar no tengas miedo de decirle a tu padre" le dije con cariño

Tristán: "está bien, gracias mamá" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: luego ambos tomamos caminos separados

Tristán: "a dónde vamos" le pregunte curioso mientras caminábamos

Humphrey: "a las afueras del territorio, necesitamos un lugar calmado para poder entrenar" le explique

Tristán: asentí y seguimos caminando

Humphrey: después de un buen rato en caminar habíamos llegado al medio de un bosque lo suficientemente calmado y pacífico, "este lugar es perfecto" le dije mientras me detenía

Tristán: me detuve a su lado y me senté, "fue una larga caminata" le dije un poco cansado

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "sí que lo fue"

Tristán: "como va a ser mi entrenamiento" le pregunte con curiosidad

Humphrey: "como la virtud que debes desarrollar es la paciencia nos enfocaremos en eso" le dije

Tristán: "que haremos primero" le pregunte

Humphrey: "va ser un ejercicio muy simple, primero quiero que te sientes y te relajes" le dije

Tristán: asentí y lo hice

Humphrey: "lo que vamos a hacer es tratar de dejar la mente en blanco" le explique

Tristán: asentí y cerré los ojos, trate de dejar mi mente en blanco, pero era muy difícil todo lo que quería hacer era ir a jugar con mis amigos

Humphrey: después de algunas horas le dije, "vez que no es tan difícil", pero cuando no me respondió mire a mi lado y lo vi profundamente dormido, "será más difícil de lo que pensé" suspire, "Tristán despierta" le dije con cariño mientras lo movía

Tristán: "que, ya terminamos" le dije medio despierto

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "si ya terminamos, puedes ir a jugar con tus amigos"

Tristán: sonreí, "gracias papá" le dije alegremente

Humphrey: "espera te acompaño al territorio" le dije

Tristán: asentí y ambos empezamos a caminar de nuevo al territorio

Humphrey: cuando legamos al territorio le dije, "ve a buscar a tus amigos, pero regresa antes del anochecer" le dije

Tristán: "si papá" le dije asintiendo antes de salir corriendo a buscar a mis amigos

Humphrey: vi cómo se alejó, "ahora tengo que buscar a Nova" me dije a mi mismo, y no quería guardarle secretos el merecía conocer la verdad, después de varios minutos buscándolo, lo vi jugando con Katie, Reiz y Daisy, "hola" los salude mientras me acercaba

"hola papá" dijeron tanto Nova como Reiz

Daisy: "hola señor" lo salude con respecto

Katie: "hola Humphrey" lo salude con confianza

Humphrey: "que hacen" les pregunte curioso

Reiz: "estábamos jugando a las escondidas" le dije

Humphrey: "bien, parece que se divertían" les dije sonriendo

Nova: "así es, que tal entrenamiento de Tristán" le pregunte

Humphrey: "ahí va" le dije con un suspiro, "por cierto puedo hablar contigo y con Katie en privado" les pedí

Nova: ambos nos miramos y lo empezamos a seguir

Humphrey: caminamos hasta que llegamos a un lugar apartado

Nova: "que pasa papá" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "recuerdas las historias que te conté a ti y a tus hermanos, sobre las aventuras que tuve con tu madre" le pregunte

Nova: "por supuesto, son increíbles historias" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: "recuerdas lo que me pasaba en las historias cuando me enojaba" le pregunte

Nova: "si lo recuerdo, perdías el control y atacabas a todos los malos" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: "yo era un peligro para todos, apenas si me podía controlar" le dije con tristeza

Nova: "porque tocas el tema" le pregunte

Humphrey: suspire y le dije con tristeza, "Scoot me dijo que también corres el peligro de perder el control"

Nova: "q-que" le pregunte sin poder creerlo

Humphrey: "lo siento hijo" le dije con tristeza

Nova: "puedo lastimar a los que quiero" le pregunte sin poder creerlo

Humphrey: "sé que es un miedo que puede siempre perseguirte, pero yo logre controlarlo, y te enseñare como, es una promesa que te hago" le dije con seguridad

Katie: "que quieres decir eso de perder el control" le pregunte

Humphrey: "es una maldición que ha tenido mi familia, si uno se llega a enojar mucho, pierde el control de uno mismo y solo queda la parte más salvaje" le explique

Katie: "que tan grave es" le pregunte

Humphrey: "yo perdí el control un par de veces, y termine matando más de una docena de lobos" le dije con tristeza

Nova: "pero jamás lastimases a tus seres queridos" le dije

Humphrey: "porque apenas me pude controlar" le dije

Nova: suspire con tristeza y me dirigí a Katie, "debes alejarte de mí, así soy un peligro y no quiero lastimarte" le dije con tristeza

Katie: lo mire por un momento y puse mi pata sobre la suya y le dije cariñosamente, "no te dejare, ahora más que nunca necesitas mi apoyo"

Nova: "no es muy peligroso, verdad papá" le dije con preocupación

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo con Katie, no puedes alejarte de los que te quieren" le dije

Nova: "pero no quiero lastimarla" le dije con preocupación

Humphrey: "yo tenía el mismo miedo, y le dije exactamente lo mismo a tu madre, pero ella jamás se alejó de mí, y fui un gran apoyo, sin ella estoy seguro que jamás habría controlado esa parte salvaje" le explique

Nova: suspire en derrota y le dije, "está bien, pero con dos condiciones" le dije

Humphrey: "cuales" le pregunte

Nova: "quiero que mañana me entrenes a mi" le dije

Humphrey: "está bien" le dije asintiendo, "y la segunda" le pregunte

Nova: "quiero que me hagas una promesa" le dije

Humphrey: "qué tipo de promesa" le pregunte

Nova: "quiero que me prometas que si llego a perder el control y no logro recuperarlo, evites a toda costa que haga daño a alguien" le pedí

Humphrey: "no te referirás a lo que creo que te refieres" le pregunte sin poder creerlo

Nova: "si quiero que termines conmigo" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "no me puedes pedir eso, no puedo asesinarte" le dije negando con la cabeza

Nova: "no sería yo mismo papá, además no podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que lastime a los que quiero" le dije

Humphrey: "eres mi hijo, como me puedes pedir algo como eso" le dije

Nova: "por favor, eres el único que sería capaz de detenerme y lo sabes" le dije

Humphrey: "pero te quiero demasiado, jamás sería capaz de hacerlo" le dije

Nova: "si me quieres tanto entonces hazme esa promesa, yo sería muy infeliz si eso pasara" le pedí

Humphrey: "está bien, te lo prometo" le dije mientras soltaba una lagrima

Nova: "gracias papá" le dije

Humphrey: "no se te olvide que tienes que volver a la cueva antes del anochecer" le dije aún bastante triste antes de irme

Katie: ambos vimos cómo se fue, "no crees que ese favor es demasiado para tu padre" le pregunte

Nova: "si pierdo el control, me convertiría en un monstruo, representaría un gran peligro para todos, y si no me logro controlar, podría matar a muchos lobos, mi padre sería el único que tendría el fuerza para detenerme, por eso se lo pedí, jamás podría vivir una vida así" le explique

Katie: "no seas tan pesimistas, sé que lograras dominar ese salvajismo

Nova: sonreí y le dije con cariño, "gracias"

Katie: "no es nada" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla, "ahora volvamos con Reiz y Daisy"

Nova: asentí y ambos caminamos de regreso

Humphrey: suspire con tristeza, no podía creer que le prometí eso, "no creo ser capaz de hacerlo, si pasara" me dije a mi mismo, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba pasando enfrente de la cueva de Scoot, "supongo que es hora de arreglar esto de una vez por todas" me dije seriamente a mí mismo, mientras cambiaba mi dirección hacia la cueva de Scoot

**¿Nova será capaz de controlar su lado salvaje?, ¿Qué es lo que Humphrey le hará a Scoot?, ¿los cachorros lograran alcanzar su virtud?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora**

**Gracias a Guest y Toriz que me dieron algunas ideas para este capítulo, y para responder la pregunta de Guest sobre las pesadillas que tuvieron los cachorros en le primera aventura, solo diré que fueron más que pesadillas, y también quiero agregar que me gusto tu idea Antialphas H y tiene bastante potencial **


	5. aun hay enemigos

**Los nuevos retos **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

Humphrey: "supongo que es hora de arreglar esto de una vez por todas" me dije seriamente a mí mismo, mientras cambiaba mi dirección hacia la cueva de Scoot

Scoot: estaba trabajando en la busca de una cura para Blaze, cuando note que Humphrey entro a la cueva, "hola Humphrey" le dije mirando al suelo aun avergonzado de mirarlo

Humphrey: "hola Scoot, tengo que hablar algo contigo" le dije en tono normal

Scoot: "que pasa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "venía a disculparme contigo, no debí ser tan duro contigo ayer, sé que querías lo mejor para todos" le dije con sinceridad

Scoot: estaba sorprendido por lo que me dijo, negué con la cabeza y le dije, "tenías todo el derecho por enojarte conmigo, y solo me dijiste la verdad"

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero de todas maneras fui muy duro, te dije cosas muy feas, jamás quise decirte que no somos amigos" le dije con sinceridad

Scoot: sonreí cuando lo dijo, "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "no es nada" le dije asintiendo, "ahora me tengo que ir, hablamos luego" le dije

Scoot: "cuídate" le dije alegre

Humphrey: asentí y me regrese a la cueva en donde vi a Kate descansando, "hola cariño que tal tu día" le pregunte

Kate: "bastante aburrido, y como te fue en el entrenamiento de Tristán" le pregunte bastante curiosa

Humphrey: suspire, "bastante lento, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo" le dije

Kate: "no te preocupes cariño, aún hay mucho tiempo" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije "es cierto"

Kate: "por cierto hablaste con Nova y Katie" le pregunte

Humphrey: aplane las orejas contra mi cabeza cuando lo menciono, "si lo hice" le dije con tristeza

Kate: "que paso" le pregunte preocupada por el repentino cambio de humor de Humphrey

Humphrey: "tuvo las misma reacción que yo hace mucho tiempo atrás" le dije

Kate: "me lo imaginaba" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "he hizo prometerle algo, que me destrozo el corazón" le dije con mucha tristeza

Kate: "te pidió que acabaras con él, si no podría recuperar el control" le pregunte

Humphrey: estaba sorprendido cuando lo dijo, "como lo supiste" le pregunte sorprendido

Kate: "porque una vez me pediste lo mismo" le recordé

Humphrey: "lo hice" le dije sorprendido

Kate: "si, fue poco después de lo que paso con Cool, recuerdas" le dije

Flash back, la noche siguiente, después del incidente con Cool

Humphrey: me desperté en medio de la noche, mire a mí alrededor y note que aún era bastante tarde en la noche, no podía volver a dormir, tenía un pensamiento que no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza, me levante con mucho cuidado y camine hasta le entrada de la cueva

Kate: me desperté cuando sentí movimiento a mi lado, cuando mire vi que Humphrey estaba sentado afuera de la cueva mirando el paisaje, me levante y camine hasta su lado, "estas bien" le pregunte con un poco de preocupación

Humphrey: "estaba pensando en lo que paso con Cool" le dije

Kate: "ya déjate de torturar, no eras tú mismo y lo sabes" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "lo sé" le dije con un suspiro

Kate: "además tu venciste a ese descontrol, tú mismo me lo dijiste" le dije

Humphrey: "por ahora, pero sé que eventualmente volverá" le dije

Kate: "pero lo volverás a vencer" le dije con seguridad

Humphrey: "pero que pasa que si el me vence" le pregunte con preocupación

Kate: "no lo hará" le dije tiernamente

Humphrey: "pero si lo hace, sería un gran peligro para todos, recuerda que cuando me paso siendo un omega termine matando a más de diez alphas bien entrenados, imagínate lo que podría hacer ahora que tengo entrenamiento, podría acabar con toda la manada" le dije con tristeza

Kate: me quede en silencio, sabía que tenía razón

Humphrey: "solo sé que apenas me controlaría a tu alrededor, por eso quería pedirte algo" le dije

Kate: "que sería" le pregunte esperando que no fuera lo que pensaba

Humphrey: "si perdiera alguna vez el control y no pudiera recuperarle quiero que acabes conmigo, serás la única que podría acercarse" le explique

Kate: "no me puedes pedir eso, no sería capaz de hacerlo" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "me harías un gran favor" le dije

Kate: "jamás podría hacerlo, te amo demasiado como para siquiera considerar hacer algo así" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "si me amas tanto me harías ese favor, sabes que no sería yo, jamás volvería a ser yo, y no quiero ser un monstruo" le explique

Kate: mire al suelo con tristeza

Humphrey: "lo harías por mi" le pregunte en tono suave

Kate: sentí con tristeza, "solo como última opción, pero espero que jamás llegamos a eso" le dije con tristeza y en tono serio la última parte

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije

Kate: "vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer" le dije un poco molesta

Fin del flash back

Humphrey: "ahora lo recuerdo, en serio te molestaste mucho conmigo ese día" le dije recordando

Kate: "me podía culpar" le pregunte

Humphrey: "claro que no, es una promesa muy dura de hacer" le dije

Kate: "lo sé, y siempre tuve miedo del día que tuviera que cumplirla, pero menos mal jamás llego" le dije

Humphrey: "aunque estuve cerca, varias veces" le dije

Kate: "lo sé, pero jamás pedí la fe en ti" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "jamás podre agradecerte todo ese apoyo que me has brindado durante todo este tiempo" le dije

Kate: "somos compañeros es lo que debemos hacer, además te amo, y jamás dejare de apoyarte" le dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "también te amo" le dije amorosamente, me acerque a ella, y ambos compartimos un beso lleno de amos y sentimiento

Kate: me quede disfrutando del momento hasta que los cachorros entraron a la cueva

Silver: "si quieren volvemos más tarde" les dije en tono de broma

Humphrey: ambos nos separamos y miramos a los cachorros, "vamos a cenar" les dije

Estrella: asentimos y todos entramos a la cueva

Nova: después de cenar vi que todos mis hermanos empezaron a jugar por la cueva, pero vi que papá salió de la cueva y se sentó afuera de está viendo el paisaje, lentamente me acerque a él y le dije "lamento mucho si te moleste, pero no sabes cuánto me tranquiliza esa promesa"

Humphrey: suspire y le dije, "si estoy molesto, pero no es contigo, es porque te viste en la necesidad de pedirla, sabes algo yo también le pedí la misma promesa a tu madre hace mucho tiempo" le dije

Nova: "en serio" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "yo también tenía el mismo miedo, pero sabía que siempre me he podido controlar cuando tu madre estaba cerca, jamás podría hacerle daño" le dije

Nova: "entonces entiendes el miedo que tengo" le dije mientras miraba al suelo

Humphrey: "mejor que nadie, pero te daré un consejo, no dejes que ese miedo te domine, tu eres muy fuerte hijo, incluso más que yo, sé que podrás ganarle al descontrol, además recuerda que nunca estas solo, tienes a Katie, a tus hermanos, a tu mamá y a mí, sabes que siempre te apoyaremos" le dije sabiamente

Nova: sonreí, y lo abrace, "gracias papá" le dije

Humphrey: "no es nada hijo, ahora entremos a la cueva, recuerda que mañana nos espera un día de entrenamiento" le recordé

Nova: asentí y ambos entramos a la cueva

Humphrey: "es hora de ir a dormir" les dije a los cachorros

Todos asintieron y se acomodaron para poder descansar

Kate: Humphrey y yo les dimos las buenas noches a los cachorros y luego nos acomodamos para descansar, "que descanses cariño" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "que duermas bien amor" le dije amorosamente, ambos compartimos un beso y luego nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, a la mañana siguiente me desperté más temprano de lo común, porque quería comenzar el entrenamiento de Nova lo antes posible, me levante con cuidado, y le lami la mejilla a Kate con cariño, vi como sonrió, lo que hizo que sonriera, luego me acerque a Nova, "es hora de despertar" le dije en tono bajo mientras lo movía suavemente

Nova: bostece y medio abrí los ojos, note que todo seguía oscuro, "que paso con el sol" le pregunte medio dormido

Humphrey: "aún no ha salido" le dije

Nova: "que, porque me despiertas tan temprano" le pregunte mientras me daba media vuelta y volvía a cerrar los ojos

Humphrey: "vamos a comenzar con tu entrenamiento, ahora despiértate y levántate" le dije

Nova: "en cinco minutos" le dije medio dormido

Humphrey: rodé los ojos y con cuidado lo levante, y lo puse de pie, pero cayo de nuevo al suelo aun dormido, pensé por un momento y se me ocurrió una forma de que se despertara, "pensé que querías controlar el descontrol, para estar con Katie, pero parece que me equivoque" le dije

Nova: me desperté cuando lo escuche, "si quiero entrenar" le dije mientras me levantaba aun medio dormido

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "primero vamos al lago" le dije

Nova: asentí y empecé a seguirlo, cuando llegamos al lago cercano le pregunte, "¿porque venimos al lago?"

Humphrey: "para que tomes un poco de agua, necesito que estés bien despierto para el entrenamiento" le explique

Nova; asentí y tome un poco de agua, luego sumergí mi cabeza, pero la saque de inmediato porque el agua está muy fría, "esta muy fría" dije mientras me sacudía el agua

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes, "me lo imagino" le dije

Nova: "como será mi entrenamiento" le pregunte ansioso, pero un poco nervioso

Humphrey: "será muy parecido al que hice, serán por fases, en la primera fase quiero enseñarte humildad, calma, y astucia" le dije

Nova: asentí y le dije, "pero soy humilde, calmado y astuto"

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "eres un buen cachorros, pero tienes mucho por aprender, por ejemplo si fueras muy humilde, no me dirías eso" le dije

Nova: me quede en silencio porque sabía que tenía razón, después de unos momentos le pregunte, "como me enseñaras"

Humphrey: "esas son virtudes de omegas, así que entrenaras conmigo y otros omegas" le explique

Nova: asentí en comprensión pero le pregunte, "si vamos a entrenar con omegas, porque nos levantamos tan temprano, ellos no se levantaran hasta dentro de varias horas"

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero ser el líder de la manada tiene sus beneficios" le dije guiñándole el ojo

Nova: sonreí y asentí

Humphrey: "ahora vamos, ya nos deben estar esperando" le dije

Nova: asentí y seguí a mi papá

Humphrey: ambos caminamos hasta que llegamos al centro del bosque occidental

Nova: cuando llegamos al centro el bosque occidental pude ver a mi tía, junto con otro lobo que no reconocí

Humphrey: "hola a ambos, gracias por ayudarme" les dije con gratitud

Lilly: "cualquier cosa por la familia" le dije alegre

Nova: "hola tía" la salude

Lilly: "hola Nova, déjame presentarte a Ángel él nos estará ayudando con tu entrenamiento" le dije

Ángel: "mucho gusto" lo salude (A/N: tiene pelaje café con betas negras con el pecho color crema, ojos café oscuro)

Humphrey: "como sabes tu tía también es líder como tu mamá y yo, pero como es una manada tan grande nos repartimos las tareas, y tu tía decidió encargarse de todo lo relacionado a los omegas" le explique

Nova: "es como si te hubieras convertido en líder omega" le dije

Lilly: "exactamente, pero son tantos lobos y aún tengo otras responsabilidades, por eso tengo un segundo al mando que es Ángel" le dije

Nova: "entiendo, pero tengo una pregunta" les dije

Humphrey: "cual es" le pregunte

Nova: "como mis tíos mamá y tu son los lideres, que hacen cuando están en desacuerdo acerca de un tema" les pregunte

Lilly: "generalmente lo discutimos y llegamos a un acuerdo, pero tu padre es el que tiene mayor decisión entre los cuatro" le explique

Nova: asentí en comprensión

Humphrey: "creo que es mejor que iniciemos" les dije

Lilly, Ángel y Nova asintieron y todos empezaron a entrenar a Nova, mientras tanto en las montañas un lobo de pelaje Negro con varias betas blancas en sus costados y en su cara, y con ojos de color verde oscuro, estaba hablando con un lobo de pelaje blanco puro, con ojos azules oscuros llamado Jay

"cuanto tiempo para que terminen el arma" el lobo negro y blanco pregunto

Jay: "en unos días estará lista, señor Black" dijo el lobo

Black: "cuanto tiempo nos tomara para llegar a Jasper" le pregunte

Jay: "cargando el arma será en un mes aproximadamente" le dije

Black: "entonces prepara todo para el viaje, partiremos lo antes posible" le ordene

Jay: "en seguida señor" le dije antes de irme

Black: vi como Jay se fue a preparar a todos los lobos, sonreí para mis adentros y mire al cielo, y dije decidido "pronto te vengare padre"

**¿Nova podrá controlar el descontrol?, ¿los cachorros lograran desarrollar las virtudes?, ¿Quién habrá sido el padre de Black?, ¿Cuál será su arma?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Gracias a Garth Alpha que me dio el OC de Ángel **


End file.
